Vellian Crowler
Dr. Vellian Crowler, known in Japan as Cronos de Medici (クロノス・デ・メディチ Kuronosu de Medichi?); sometimes spelt Chronos de Medici, is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) and the manga series of the same name. His name in the Japanese version is derived from the names of Chronos, the personification of time in Greek mythology, and the Medici family. Character 35-year old Vellian Crowler is the professor of the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy (Duel Academia). In the English version, Crowler has a vague British accent, while his original series counterpart speaks with a thick, almost stereotypical Italian accent, often yelling such phrases as "Mamma mia!" and "Buongiorno," and ending the majority of his sentences with "(na) no ne" ("is it not so?"). Crowler's clothing and hair have lead many to call him "Miss" in the dub. Whenever someone tries to figure out Crowler's gender, he gets angry and prefers to be called "Doctor," claiming to have a Ph.D. in dueling. He dislikes Lyman Banner's (Daitokuji) cat, Pharaoh, as he worries about catching rabies when the feline licks him. Crowler's main goal in the first year is to force low-performing students out of the school. After Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) defeats him in a duel, he tries as hard as he can to get Jaden kicked out of the Duel Academy, but fails miserably. Notable schemes include making Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) duel Jaden with "unbeatable combos," and placing a fake love letter in Syrus Truesdale's (Sho Marufuji) locker (which he mistook for Jaden's) to catch him peeping in the girl's bathing facility. During the second year, while Chancellor Sheppard (Samejima) is away, Crowler takes over his position at Duel Academy alongside vice-chancellor (vice-principal) Bonaparte (Napoleon). For much of the season, the two devise schemes to market Duel Academy, but often argue over what methods should be employed to do so. Bonaparte resorts commonly to attacks, physical or otherwise, on Slifer Red (Osiris Red), which he sees as a stain on the school's image, prompting Crowler to step in and defend the dorm on multiple occasions. In the Japanese version, Napoleon addresses Cronos as "temporary principal" to insult his feigning position. After Sheppard returns to his duties, Crowler and Bonaparte, thinking themselves to be fired on account of one of the Chancellor's angry outbursts over their bickering, attempt to find new jobs with Industrial Illusions. Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford) agrees to open discussions on the matter, provided they can defeat him in a triangle duel. Although they lose to Pegasus, Sheppard states that it was all a big misunderstanding, and that they were never fired in the first place. Note: In the Japanese version of the anime it is revealed that Crowler has 26 years left on his moregage. Notable Dueling Cards Crowler plays an Ancient Gear (Dark Medieval; 暗黒の中世 Ankoku no Chyūsei) deck, composed largely, as namesake implies, of Ancient Gear (Antique Gear; 古代の機械 (アンティーク・ギア) Anteīku Gia) cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. He also relies quite heavily on the Ancient Gear Golem, his strongest monster. Monster Cards * Ancient Gear Golem * Emes the Infinity * Ancient Gear Beast * Ancient Gear Soldier * Ancient Gear * The Trojan Horse (Troy Horse) * Ancient Gear Engineer Spell Cards * Confiscation * Heavy Storm (Tempest) * Ancient Gear Castle * Magnet Circle LV2 * Pot of Greed * Ancient Gear Factory * Ancient Gear Drill * Limiter Removal * Graceful Charity (Angel's Charity) * Premature Burial (Magic Burial) * Ancient Gear Tank * Ancient Gear Explosive * Ancient Gear Fist Trap Cards * Damage Condenser * Statue of the Wicked (Golden Statue of the Wicked God) * Zero Gravity (Gravity Release)